The Wrath of Artemis ((discontinued))
by kaguragrl16
Summary: After the game of Truth and Dare that went wrong, Conner and Thalia start dating, against Artemis's wishes. With the Gods and Goddesses divided, this could not end well for the couple. Rated T for future references. Image not mine.
1. Understanding

**This takes place after my story 'Percy Jackson Plays Truth or Dare'; which you DON'T have to read unless you do not know what the heck is going on.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE: Understanding**

 **PERCY P.O.V**

"I think the game's done," I announced.

"That was fun," Annabeth murmured, her eyes shining. "I just _cannot_ believe Thalia did that."

"I do. I mean, tell me how many crazy things you did when you loved someone?"

"A lot," she admitted. Glancing at Conner and Thalia, who were now holding hands and whispering, she frowned. "I hope they take it easy. I mean, I'm happy for those two. But I wonder about Artemis..."

I shuddered. "Well, I know _never_ to mess with a Goddess who could turn you into a stag. But Thalia is tough. She'll handle it."

"It's not Thalia I'm worried about." Annabeth paused. "It's Conner."

My mind went blank like it always did when I couldn't understand the connection. "Huh?"

"Thalia basically _leads_ the Hunters. Since she's gone, with Conner, how do you think that makes Artemis feel?"

"Depressed?" I guessed, wondering what a Goddess would do. Sob her eyes out? Sorrow eating?

"Seaweed brain!" Annabeth bit her lip anxiously. " _Revenge_. Gods and Goddesses don't particularity like demigods meddling in their own plans."

"Hermes won't like Artemis blowing up his son."

"Exactly! This may be a rival between those two! And Hera heaven's know that _that_ won't end right."

A rival? I knew that Poseidon and Athena were not exactly close, but I couldn't imagine what would it be like between the Goddess of Hunt and God of Thievery. Staring grimly at Annabeth, I shook my head. "Guess we won't get our mail."


	2. Stomping on Pillows

**CHAPTER ONE: Stomping on Pillows**

 **CONNER P.O.V**

I felt like soaring through the clouds, with rainbows everywhere.

Well, that was the most detail I could think of. I don't do anything that involves with all that poetry, so just bear with me.

Who knew I was going to (finally) end up with the hottest and kickass girl?

Thalia right now was eyeing Percy and Annabeth suspiciously. "They're talking about me," she said.

"Of course," I replied lightly. "Maybe because we both are the talk of Camp Half-Blood?"

She rolled her eyes, muttering something like, "So oblivious."

"I'll talk to them! Don't worry!" I waved to Annabeth. "Hey! Yo, your best friend doesn't appreciate being talked about!"

A couple of demigods looked over at me. Hey, I wasn't making a big scene!

Percy frowned, like I just yelled that he looked ugly. Ah, he probably needs to work on the clothes, but at least he has Annabeth. It makes him look better.

Annabeth fiddled with the zipper of her jacket. "Thalia, are you sure _this_ is what you want?"

"I am completely sure," Thalia said fiercely. She got a faraway look in her eyes. "I realized it when the Hunters and I were stomping on pillows."

"You know what? You don't have to tell us," Percy said. He shook his head disapprovingly. "Pillows are great."

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth groaned, "listen to the point of the story!"

"Well, when I was surrounded by all those girls, I felt...I needed to escape."

"From girls," Percy said. He sort of laughed, but held it in when Thalia glared.

"We never talked to a guy until I met Jason. All I've wanted was to have my own family. The Zeus Cabin only has me and Jason, and that was all. I kind of feel empty inside, you know? At first, I thought being away from boys were great. After all, they're stupid, smelly -"

"Hey!" I protested along with Percy.

"Sorry, getting off topic. So, I just wanted to experience love. I know there will be ups and downs..."

"It's all worth it, Thaly," Annabeth said warmly.

I couldn't help but snicker at the nickname. "Thaly?"

"Annabeth!" Thalia complained. "Now he is going to hold it against me!"

"It's not as bad as Seaweed Brain," Percy observed.

"Oh, yeah..." Thalia looked at my hair. "You might want to wash the rainbow out."

* * *

 **NOTE: Haha, if you're wondering about the hair, it's from my story 'Percy Jackson Plays Truth or Dare'**


End file.
